The Scents of Amortentia
by HikaKiti
Summary: What would they smell, when the scents of Amortentia took over?  Statused as complete, but I may add on if you give me characters
1. Severus Snape

_**Author's Note: **Okay, so I'm pretty sure this might havee been done before, but this idea came to me after seeing a bunch of different Harry Potter Couple videos on youtube. In each chapter will be a different character. It's about what they smell and what it reminds them of when they come across Amortentia. Enjoy Enjoy!_

**Severus Snape**

Slughorn, with all his complete idiocy and failure, did choose and interesting topic that one day. Amortentia. This was a bit complicated and out-of-range for the students, Snape thought as he heard a few of the students talking animatedly about it in the halls, but his curiosity was aroused. He headed down the stairs to the dungeons, where he had been heading anyway on his way to his office, and paused outside the door of his old classroom.

Slughorn was not there, so Snape entered the room without much of a word. His first notice was that a vial labeled, "Potter" was the only one in the entire room other than the display one on the desk.

His second was that the lid to Slughorn's large cauldron full of the liquid was slightly askew. Reverting to the strict and formal potions master he used to be, he strutted over to close it properly. He'd barely touched the handle of the lid when the smell hit him fully, for the first time.

Amortentia was a love potion he had stayed well away from, and for good reason. He had a feeling what he would smell, and most certainly did not want that to be brought up. However, the smell was in his long hooked nose before he could help it and he was forced to remember, as if he didn't enough at night in his nightmares.

The first smell that hit him was of maple. That was the tree he'd hidden in, watching her. It was sweet and warm and horrifying all at the same time, and his lip curled.

The second smell was of ink, the color-changing kind. She'd always had a habit of getting it on her fingers and then rubbing it on her face, and for some reason her ink always turned the same color as her eyes, that brilliant green. Her mess, she claimed, was because quill's were old-fashioned and dumb and that they should all just start using pens or pencils, and he remembered teasing her carefully that it was just that she was a clumsy girl. His sneer relaxed at this, and his lips trembled.

The third, and final scent that swirled into his beak-like nose and tickled his throat hurt the most.

It was the smell of lilies.

He slammed the lid on the cauldron and hurried to his office... but not before the tear traced its way down his sunken, pale cheek and vanished in his greasy black hair.

_**Author's Note: **Yes yes, Snape is overused. Hope you enjoyed. I've done... a couple others... four I think. Leave me a review of characters you want to see! I'm running out of ideas! Heehee! Anyways, REVIEW! Thank you(:_


	2. Neville Longbottom

**Neville Longbottom**

Neville's thoughts on Amortentia, to begin with, were not high. To be precise they were, _"I'll never get anywhere close to making anything like that." _However, being in the front row as he tried to get a glimpse, he was one of the few boys to get a whiff.

And he was confused by it.

He'd always thought he'd kind of liked Ginny, or Hermione, though he knew his chances were less than that of him becoming the Headmaster. But what, he wondered, did chocolate pudding, old leather, and soap have to do with either of them?

Actually, come to think of it, he remembered where he'd smelled a mixture of the latter two. On the carriage ride, when Luna was blowing bubbles with her wand to cheer him up. She'd been wearing an old piece of leather around her neck, and when asked about it by Ron, she'd told him it was Nargle skin, finally woven, and that it would keep the others away.

Neville plopped back into his chair, mouth dropping open to form and "o". And then, the ditzy but cheerful blonde had made a dreamy comment on how she was hoping there'd be pudding at the feast! Did that mean...? COULD it mean...?

Neville shook his head and laughed. He barely knew the Ravenclaw. No way she'd like him anyways, with his clumsy and pathetic wizardry.

Yet when he saw her in the halls, and she waved and called out a moon-y hello, his stomach did a mini back-flip and his entire round face flushed. Once more was the smell of chocolate pudding, old leather, and soap.


	3. Lilly EvansPotter

**Lilly Evans-Potter**

Lilly first came into contact with the strongest love potion ever created halfway through sixth year, and was absolutely fascinated by it. She studied every book in her reach, even getting passes from a delighted Slughorn to go into the Restricted Section to learn even more.

She was the only one in the room to complete it, much to her delight. And when Slughorn asked her to show it to the class, she did so boastfully and proudly.

What she learned, though, was that the smell Amortentia carried differed from wizard to witch to wizard. It was said to smell of something about your true love. The scent she inhaled, however, made no sense to her, even to her death that day while protecting her son.

At first she smelled old, musty clothing, a highly unpleasant smell that made her wrinkle her nose, but reminded her of a long overcoat covered in patches... she grimaced and no sooner had she thought it then she smelled something else.

Metal. Gold, to be exact. And this sparked up memories of a shiny gold ball, flying high above her head as a black-haired boy chased it. She blinked again and shook her head, no way she even LIKED that arrogant toad.

And last, she smelled the lake, and she remembered. That was the last time she'd been with the both of them at the same time, the last time she'd seen coal-black eyes meet brown, the last time she'd laid her own bright green eyes on _his _face, contorted in rage. The last time she'd ever smiled at him.

But, what did that mean for her? Three different smells, reminding her of two different people?

She narrowed it down to thinking she had done the potion wrong, and very soon threw it away, chewing on her lip.

She never told anybody she kept a tiny bottle under her bed, and that she smelled it every night until it went bad to see if it made anymore sense.

It didn't change.


	4. Fred Weasely

**Fred Weasely**

The elder of the two well-known twins didn't even know what it was when he smelled it. All he knew was that is was most likely the very best thing he _ever _smelled and he wanted to keep smelling it. He remembered it because he'd been writing out the perfected order forms for his and George's business, and the smell made his throat tickle and attracted his attention, which was rare considering his level of concentration on the paper in front of him.

The smell was a mixture of wet grass, suppressed and deodorized sweat, and the oddest of which, his ten-ton-tongue toffies.

He didn't even know what the potion was, all he knew was that images of the Quidditch field were erupting in his brain and he wanted to keep smelling that smell. It was almost addictive. He was seeing flashed of red robes, of dark skin and darker hair.

Later, when he told Angelina Johnson about it on the pitch, she dropped the Quaffle and gained a fair amount of color in her dark cheeks.

He never did figure out what it was... until George asked what he'd written for his essay on Amortentia. Then he turned beet red and stuttered for a good minute before returning to his Freddy self. He did, however, avoid Angelina for a while.

_**Author's Note: **I know, these chapters have just been getting shorter and shorter. Sorry... Ooh! By the way, Fred is not dead. Nope. He was just knocked unconscious. I REJECT REALITY AND SUBSTITUTE MY OWN. Just saying. I know, random... sorry. Okay... enough rambling. Review people!_


	5. Nymphadora Tonks

**Nymphadora Tonks**

When she was a still a teenage girl, with teenage fantasies, she would never have imagined falling in love with what most people had termed "a monster" or "a sadistic killing machine". She, along with most other girls her age, dreamed of a handsome man sweeping her off her feet with flowers, or chocolate frogs. Definitely not what really happened.

Of course, Tonks wasn't as "normal" as the other girl's anyways. She actually sometimes made an effort not to be, an effort to stand out. Her favorite aspect was the bright pink hair. It made people notice her, stop and stare. Little did she know that that wouldn't be the thing the love of her life noticed. Heck, she didn't know he'd be the love of her life though.

She remembered him. Vividly. He was the one hanging out with the all-so-popular Potter, in his seventh year while she was in second. He was the one with the three thick scars across his face. Somehow, though it put other girl's off, it intrigued Tonks. When he, the Prefect, came to tell her the password to the common room, she subconsciously mirrored the scars on his face as they spoke.

He didn't seem to like that. But he told her, then and there, that her eyes were pretty. When she checked in her spoon later, she realized she hadn't done a thing to her eyes to change them or anything.

And then, in the next class after that dinner, she was introduced to Amortentia. It smelled disgusting but annoyingly yummy and addicting to her, and she wanted to figure out why.

Since when had the smell of dogs been even close to appetizing? She had never liked, nor had, a dog.

And then there was of clear, crisp night air. She remembered it from her usual lone walks by her house when the moon was wide enough for her to go by herself. She remembered loving to go during the full moon.

And very lastly she recognized as the phoenix-flame cologne she'd smelled when she walked by the head of Gryffindor table, where sat the seventh years.

It wasn't until the next time she met him, in the Gryffindor tower after firing off a dungbomb and getting caught by him and told, halfheartedly, not to do it again, that she realized the cologne she'd smelled was his.

And then she understood.

And then she fell for him.


	6. Luna Lovegood

**Luna Lovegood**

Luna Lovegood never paid much attention to love, besides the kind she felt for all her friends, and her father, and her long-deceased mother. She was, therefor, very interested in the brewing of Amortentia, and the scent that it would give her, personally. What an interesting thing to tack onto her list of "known". She was really hoping the Nargles didn't interfere.

She sat there in her chair, ready to take a big, deep breath as soon as the lid was lifted off the cauldron.

When it was, she smelled freshly shifted soil, a bit of smoke, and the rusty smell of blood. Somehow, it made the connection through her foggy mind to the boy with the round face, who was always nice to her, always bullied like her, and sweet. She began making connections immediately, the Ravenclaw in her taking over. The smell of dirt was always around him, because he spent so much time in the greenhouses. It was something he was really good at, even if it was the only thing. He smelled of smoke, because he was always casting spells wrong and ending up with flames in his hair or on his clothes. Plus, he slept in the same dorm as Seamus, so the smoke was to be expected.

Luna indeed counted him as one of her greatest friends, one that, even though he wasn't very good at charms or anything, stuck up for her every single time. He would always stop for a chat. He would always listen to her, and never tried to tell her Nargles didn't exist. He would smile, and be kind.

Luna didn't know much about any romantic kind of love, but she counted Neville very high on her friends list. She found herself not necessarily SEEKING his company, but enjoying it incredibly whenever he was around.

And he never, ever, in any time of her knowing, called her Loony.

The very thought made a sweet, dreamy smile light up her face.


	7. James Potter I

**James Potter **

James hated potions class. He hated sitting there, listening to old Professor Slughorn drone on and on and on for the entire class. The only reason he really even bothered to show up was because of where his assigned seat happened to be.

And that, of course, would be right behind spunky, fiery Lilly Evans. He'd never admit it to anyone except maybe Remus, but he had a thing for that bright-minded red-head. He liked her, a bit more than his previous girlfriends.

So, when the smells so enrapturing, alluring and delicious made him want to kiss her right then and there, he had to stop and look around to find the source. Of course he found it on Slughorn's desk, in the form of the most powerful love potion ever.

Everyone, it seemed, got the dreamy look on their faces, but for James, maybe because it was he was a seeker, he just saw everything in sharper clearer focus. Every freckle on her rosy-cheeked face, every flame-colored hair on her incredibly smart head. He smelled the chocolate from the chocolate frogs on the Hogwarts Express, the first place he'd seen her first, and that was delicious in itself, and then the smell mixed with ink and paper, which she always seemed to have, and finally lillies. The explanation of the last was in itself.

James laughed to himself. He really, really liked this girl, didn't he? Leave it to him and his stupid self to fall head-over-heels for a girl.

All the more reason to make the girl his girlfriend, he thought.


End file.
